1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stapler. In particular, the stapler includes an adjustable firing apparatus for using staples/nails in various sizes.
2. Description of the Related Art
As disclosed in PCT Publication No. WO2005/102613 A1, a stapler includes a main body which includes a seat for a row of staples and/or nails which are urged by a pusher towards an ejection head. A striker can run in a direction substantially perpendicular to the feed direction of the row of staples and/or nails in the seat for pushing and ejecting from the ejection head the first staple and/or nail of the row. A mobile plate is mechanically connected to a slider by a pin that is housed in corresponding holes made in the mobile plate and in a slider which protrudes outside the main body. Thus, by moving the slider, the mobile plate can slide in the main body for being arranged between the ejection head and the striker when the latter pushes the first staple and/or nail.
Said slider comprises a particular locking mechanism which prevents the accidental sliding of the mobile plate.
According to the above, for using several kinds of staplers and nails with the stapler, a user should operate the slider to drive the mobile plate to slide relative to the main body to adjust the space between the pusher and the ejection head for using various kinds of staples and/or nails. Next, the locking mechanism is operated to fix the position of the slider, which may lead to low working efficiency.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.